


Of Cats and Dogs

by Middaywisher



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bestiality, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middaywisher/pseuds/Middaywisher
Summary: Yang decides to be a little mischievous and it has unintended results.





	Of Cats and Dogs

“Last night was sooo hooottt.” Ruby huffed, sadly. She was sitting on the Weiss’s bed, dressed and ready for the day. 

“We know, Ruby, we were all here.” Weiss said. 

“I know, I was just saying.” Ruby sighed, before her stomach growled. “I want to get breakfast. Yang, are you ready to go, yet?” 

“Shh,” Yang said, glancing at Weiss and Ruby. It was one of those rare days where Blake slept in, and Yang wanted to take advantage of the situation. She picked Zwei up and slowly crept over to the beds. “This is going to be hilarious.” She was trying to stifle her laughter. 

“Yang, just let her sleep.” Weiss said. “You know she doesn’t like Zwei.” 

“Come on, Yang.” Ruby said, pulling on her arm. “Let’s goo, I’m hungry!” 

“Okay, okay, just let me put Zwei-“ Yang was stretching her arms, lifting the corgi towards the bed. 

“Yang Xiao Long, if you put that adorable, little pup up there and scare poor Blake, then I’m going to tell Ruby about you know what.” The heiress said, the look of determination plastered across her face. 

The blonde instantly went pale. “Y-you wouldn’t.” 

“Tell me what?” Ruby said, tilting her head, eyes gleaming with innocence. 

Yang felt her determination return. “Nothing! Weiss isn’t going to tell you anything.” Yang said, glaring at Weiss. 

“That all depends on you, Yang.” Weiss said, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. 

“Tell me what?” Ruby said, again. “I want to know!” 

“Fine,” Yang said, huffing and placing the corgi back on the ground. “You win this time, Schnee.” 

“Yaanng, what aren’t you telling me?” Ruby said. 

“It’s nothing you need to know, Ruby.” Yang said, firmly. “Let’s just go get some lunch, and then we can get you some cookies, _extra_ chocolate chip.” 

“What’re we waiting for, then? Let’s go!” Their cheerful leader said, pulling Weiss along, whispering to the heiress “Hurry up before Yang changes her mind.” 

The moment Ruby had Weiss distracted, an evil smirk shot across Yang’s face. The blonde quickly lifted the corgi again and peered over her shoulder to make sure she was still in the clear. Weiss didn’t have a chance to look back as Ruby pulled her out the door. Yang took that moment to peer up at Blake’s sleeping form. The Faunus was laying down on her stomach. Her arms were underneath her pillows for support, and her legs were slightly parted. Everything beneath her head was covered by a thin blanket, everything with the exception of her left leg which was sticking out just slightly. 

The smirk across Yang’s face grew even more mischievous. “Sleep tight, Blakey.” She slightly lifted the blanket between Blake’s legs, just enough to put Zwei under. She plopped the corgi down and dropped the blanket down, leaving Zwei to mess with Blake on his own. “See you later, Zwei.” Yang said, immediately leaving the room to catch up with her teammates. _Weiss doesn’t need to know._  


###### 

Blake’s eyes fluttered open as a wave of pleasure washed over her body, awakening in the middle of her climax. She barely managed to hold back a moan, not wanting her teammates to hear her. Last thing she knew, she had just been having a rather… _intimate_ dream featuring a certain blonde Faunus. _Did I just have a wet dream?_ Blake wondered, trying to catch her breath, a blush fiercely spreading across her face. From her prone spot, she peered across the room to Ruby’s bunk, hoping her young leader hadn’t noticed what just happened. To her surprise, Ruby wasn’t there. Relieved, Blake pressed herself back into her pillow, hoping to bask in the afterglow a little while longer After all, it wasn’t every day something like that happened to her. And, if her leader wasn’t there, then it was very unlikely either of their other teammates were. So, no one would mind if she enjoyed her day off a little bit longer… The irrational part of her mind craved another round, this time while she was awake, and Blake was very tempted to give to her craving this once. 

The feeling of a warm, wet tongue beginning toe lap eagerly at her slit made her brain stop, her body going rigid. In her pause, her heart started racing and her breath hitched. Blake was trying hard not to panic, but she could only come up with one possible answer to what she was feeling, and she hoped it wasn’t it. There was only one way to find out… She built her nerves up as the lapping at her loins steadily continued, each lick pressing harder and harder into her, traveling over every inch of her clit. 

With a burst of movement that was more strenuous than Blake would have liked to admit, she pushed herself onto her back, her leg knocking over the perpetrator of her dilemma and her blanket bundling underneath her, exposing her bare form to the empty room. Ordinarily, Blake wasn’t one to sleep in the nude, but the previous night had just been too hot for her, and after waking up for the fifth time that night coated in sweat, she had finally decided to give it a chance, stripping off her clothes and bundling them under her pillow. 

Panting, she stared down the length of her bed. Sure enough, almost at waist length, was Zwei, laying on his side. The corgi recovered faster than she had, jumping back onto its feet, looking back at her with what Blake could only describe as a look of joy, before letting out a cheerful series of barks. Blake found herself frozen, too many thoughts running through her mind to focus, not the least of which was how Zwei even got up there in the first place. Her internal turmoil seemed to go unnoticed by the dog, who instead seemed to take her rolling onto her back and lack of movement otherwise as encouragement. Almost instantly, Zwei was back between her thighs. The first thing her did was burrow his cold snout into her vulva, taking in her scent. 

“Wait- wait, Zwei, stop,” Blake said, hurriedly, clamping her thighs on his face, hoping that the pressure would dissuade him. Despite the request, though, he was quickly lapping at her clit with renewed vigor. Blake bit down on her lip, her mind at odds of what to do. The more rational part of her told her she knew she needed to put a stop to this, yet another part of her was enjoying it, pleading with her to give in and let him please her. After all, she had wanted, had _craved_, another round not long ago, this could be it. And, despite herself, that part seemed to be winning, but there was just one thing she had to be sure of first. She reached down and pushed Zwei’s face as far away as she could managed, which apparently wasn’t far enough to get his tongue completely off of her. She did her best to keep a composed voice as she called out to her room, “Is anyone here?” She waited a moment. Silence answered her. She tried again, “I’m serious, are any of you here?” Still no answer, which is exactly what she was hoping for. She released Zwei’s head and opened her legs to give him better access. Zwei happily accepted the invitation, practically darting back into his place. She stifled a groan once she felt his tongue back at work. This time, she allowed herself to soak in the pleasure, her back pressing into the bed beneath her. One of her hands snaked its way up her chest, fondling her breast and occasionally pulling and twisting on her rosy nipple. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. It was growing more and more of a struggle to contain her moans. 

She wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible, but she knew she didn’t have forever. Heck, as far as she knew her friends could come back at any moment… A blush creeped upon her face, and yet as much as she didn’t want them to walk in on her like this, being eaten out by their beloved canine companion, part of her got a rush from the thought, her body growing hotter. She closed her eyes, imagining the looks of judgment on their faces as they caught her in the act – another wave of pleasure washed over her, and her free hand found itself sliding down to spread her opening for Zwei, willing him to reach deeper and deeper. Never in a million years would Blake have ever thought that the first person to see her naked, to touch her this way, would be her friends’ dog… She eyes squeezed shut. She was close, so, so, so close. She pulled the hand that was playing with her breasts up to her mouth, biting down on her finger and trying her hardest not to let out a wail of ecstasy. And very soon after she did, she felt her climax surge through her like a tidal wave, a loud groan echoed through the room despite herself. 

She laid there panting in her juices, feeling absolutely drained. That had been the best orgasm of her life. She basked in the afterglow, procrastinating on getting herself presentable before her friends got back, so that she could enjoy her revelry just a while longer. With her eyes closed and her body newly-exhausted and in a post-orgasm haze, she paid no heed to the feeling of two paws resting on her hips. That is, until she felt something poking at her opening. Her eyes popped open to see Zwei, standing between her legs and lining up his member. Realization dawned on Blake immediately. She tried to muster all the energy she could to get up and get away from him, to do anything to stop what was about to happen. No sooner than when he thrusted did Blake finally get her body to move. It wasn’t far, but it had been far enough to make him miss. She had slid back, raised to a not-quite seated position, her head and shoulders resting against the wall behind her, her hands at her sides on the bed for support, her legs still spread out in front of her. She was still panting, half-lidded eyes firmly on Zwei, ready to tell him no and take him off the bed. 

Or, at least, she had been ready until he let out a series of barks at her. That stopped her cold as he approached her still barking. They weren’t hostile barks. No, it was almost like he was trying to have a conversation with her. But that didn’t matter. Because, as much as she hated when people compared feline Faunus to cats and the assertions that she was afraid of dogs because of her feline instincts (just like how her friends would say she “loved” yarn and fish for the same reason), there was some truth there. And to her animal side, this small, little pup was as terrifying as the Grimm. 

Zwei poked and prodded at her crotch again, excitement written on his face, barking chattily. It wasn’t until his member was inside her that she realized what just happened. Yet, she couldn’t seem to will herself into motion. Zwei stopped for a moment before he started fervently humping her. Blakes breath hitched, and her heart raced as Zwei’s thrusts gained more and more vigor, each thrust slamming into her walls. She was well-aware of his knot, feeling it each time he thrusted into her. She tried her best to pull away from him, yet she didn’t really have anywhere to go, and any minute distance she added he just made up. Soon, her breathing grew ragged as Zwei’s thrusts continued. Despite herself, a moan escaped her throat. Her face turned cherry red when it did, because despite every part of her brain that told her this was wrong, she was enjoying it. Her half-lidded eyes peered over at the door, knowing full well that at any time her friends could just walk in and find her naked and having sex with their dog, yet this risk only seemed to heighten her arousal. She could just imagine that rumors that would spread about her, the cat that fucks dogs. A little drool slid down her cheek. Each thrust sent a jolt through her, and her senses were being overwhelmed. Soon, Blake was lost within the throes of pleasure. Each thrust elicited a moan, whether Blake wanted it to or not. 

As Blake’s orgasm drew nearer and nearer, she started rolling her hips to meet Zwei halfway with his thrusts. He barked his appreciation and increased his speed, ramming into her as hard as he could, a low howl leaving his throat. And like that, Blake exploded with pleasure once more. A loud moan escaped her, and at the moment she didn’t care who heard it. She started panting from exhaustion as Zwei soldiered on, picking up the pace. Blake knew what was about to happen, yet she could do nothing to stop it. Not that she cared to anymore at this point. Part of her mind felt it was the least the boy deserved, accepting it. The other part of her mind was in stupefied disbelief that the honor of having her first time belonged to Zwei. 

A few thrusts later, Zwei released a howl as hit knot shot into her, filling the young feline Faunus up with his warm seed and marking her as his. Once he finished, Zwei finally pulled out of her with a happy bark, licking her cheek and moving back to the foot of Blake’s bed and laying down to rest. 

Blake simply sat there, chest rising and falling with each breath. Her eyes shifted from the door to her bed and then her body. Her bed was a mess, covered with several rather noticeable wet spots, and her body wasn’t in much better shape. Her juices covered her thighs, and some of Zwei’s seed was dripping out of her overflowing pussy. Her eyes flickered closed for a moment, willing her to get some rest after all that. Despite her body’s protests, however, she picked herself up. The risk of being caught in this state or in the act had been a little hot – okay, really hot – to her earlier, but now that she had more of her wits about her, she’d probably die of embarrassment if her friends simply walked in on her naked, and if that embarrassment wasn’t enough to kill her, then the added shame of them seeing her full of semen would definitely finish her off. The thought of standing before them, Zwei’s seed and her own juices flowing down her thighs as she tried to explain herself… Blake shook her head, trying to send the thoughts away and stop her hand that at some point during that thought had started playing with her nipples again. _What is wrong with me today_, Blake thought to herself, forcing herself up and pulling out her pajamas. As she slid her panties into place, she couldn’t help but think about how they would lock the semen in place. She supposed she could consider it Zwei’s treat, since she didn’t have time at the moment to clean herself up. 

Once she was fully dressed, she slid off her bed and took Zwei with her, placing him gently on Yang’s bed. She started tearing off her sheets, even going so far as to grab her pillow case too. She balled them all up and made her way for the door, swiftly leaving the room and running down the hall to the floor’s washers and dryers. She setup the machine, tossed the sheets in and started it up, ready to take a nice, long shower.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Oldlope's story "Treed" a long time ago, but it sat on my backburner for a while. If you haven't read it before, I would definitely recommend it.


End file.
